Esta vez no podrás escaparte
by Noe Chan Yaoista
Summary: Como todas las noche Yoh sale a dar una caminata nocturna, pero desde hace varios dias unos Shamanes lo han estado atacando, pero como hace 2 dias esos ataques habian cesado y decidio salir sin su espada y sin su espiritu, acaso habra sido un grabe error? (Hao x Yoh)


-Yoh esta noche volverás a salir a caminar?

-Si Manta

-No creo que sea conveniente, últimamente te están atacando muchos shamanes

-No te preocupes, hace dos días eso dejo de ocurrir

En una de las mesas se encontraba una tablilla y de ella surgió un espíritu.

-Amo Yoh se lo suplico, permítame acompañarlo por si otro shaman intenta atacarlo

-Amadimaru tiene razón, creo que seria prudente que lo lleves contigo

-Ya no se preocupen, estaré bien, además se defender sin la necesidad de Amidamaru

-Pero Yoh…

-No me esperen despierto

Fueron las ultimas palabras del chico de cabello castaño antes de salir de la posada, era verdad, desde ya hace tiempo que muchos shamanes desconocidos para el lo atacaban cada vez que salía a dar sus caminatas nocturnas, pero ya hace dos días habían dejado de atacarlo, siempre llevaba a Amidamaru para defenderse pero como dejo de suceder decidió ir solo por una vez, creo que nada pasaría, o eso es lo que pensó.

Iba distraído, escuchan música con sus tipos audífonos naranjas, como todo bien Shaman sintió una presencia cerca de él, dejo de caminar y se quito sus audífonos, miro hacia un montón de arboles que se encontraban a un lado de él, al principio creyó que podrían ser Manta o Amidamaru que lo estaban siguiendo, pero al acercarse y mirar bien no vio a nadie, bajo la guardia y dio la vuelta para volver hacia la posada, pero antes que pudiera volver a caminar, alguien lo tomo por la espalda y tamo su boca con un paño, el paño tenia cloroformo, intento zafarse, pero fue imposible ya que perdió la conciencia.

Poco a poco recobro la conciencia, abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, no sabia donde esta, al parecer era un bosque, que se a su derecha una cascada y su izquierda solo se veían arboles.

-Donde estoy?

-Vaya, creí que jamás despertarías hermanito

-Hao! – Miro hacia uno de los arboles de donde escucho la voz, de él, bajaba su otra mitad, su espejo, su gemelo, este comenzó a caminar hacia él, rápidamente se incorporo del suelo, pensaba luchar, pero recordó que no había llevado ni la espada ni a Amidamaru, estaba indefenso, Hao comenzó a notar la inquietud de su hermano.

-No te pongas nervioso, no quiero luchar

-Entonces por que me trajiste aquí?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo una sonrisa de parte de su gemelo, este comenzaba ah hacerse a él, Yoh comenzó a retroceder.

-Hace días que eh estado intentando traer, pero eres difícil de agarrar

Esas palabras hicieron que Yoh comenzara a unir, todos los ataques que recibió durante varios días, con las intenciones de Hao.

-Eran tus hombres lo que me estaban atacando hace dos días!

-Así es, me di cuenta que eres bastante fuerte si estas junto a tu espíritu o con un arma cerca, solo debí dejar que te confiaras para salir sin ninguno de ellos y realmente fue fácil atraparte

-Que quieres?

Yoh comenzó a tener miedo, aparte de estar indefenso Hao tenia una mirada extraña hacia el, podía jurar que prácticamente se lo estaba devorando con la mirada, choco contra algo que evito que siguiera retrocediendo, miro hacia atrás era un árbol, pero antes que pudiera rodearlo para salir corriendo Hao lo alcanzo y coloco una de sus manos del lado que estaba mirando y con la otro tomo su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

-Es a ti a quien quiero

Y con esas últimas palabras acorto la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus labios, Yoh se sorprendió, estaba confundido, por que la persona que había estado intentando matarlo ahora lo estaba besando, sintió como Hao logro abrir su boca e introducir su lengua, intento escapar, pero este tomo sus manos y las acorralo contra el árbol, era mas fuerte que el, sentía como lo devoraba, pero había algo que no podía entender, en vez de sentir repulsión, lo estaba disfrutando?, podría jurar que esta feliz, pero como es posible eso, su cuerpo dejo de luchar, al sentir eso Hao salto sus manos y lo abrazo para profundizar mas el beso. El aire comenzaba a faltar entre ambos y no quedo otra más que separarse, un fino hilo de saliva los unía.

-Hao… que piensas hacerme? – Pregunto aun algo agitado por la falta de aire, quería alejar a Hao y salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, le gustaba lo que sentía.

-Algo que disfrutaras mucho y veo que tu cuerpo ya esta entregado a mí – Con algo de delicadeza tomo a Yoh y lo recostó contra el suelo mientras se colocaba sobre él, volver a devorar los labrios de Yoh, luego continuo con su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que significaban que era suyo, la ropa ya le era molesta, se quito su poncho y luego procedió a quitarle la camisa y los pantalones a Yoh dejándolo solo con su ropa interior, este se sonrojo, no solo por estar casi desnudo ante la mirado de Hao, si no por que el cuerpo bien marcado de su hermano.

-No… Hao…

-No lo estaría haciendo si no supiera que lo estas disfrutando, no seria divertido si solo yo disfruto

Comenzó a torturar los pezones de Yoh uno con su boca y el otro con su mano, mientras que con la otra mano libre comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su hermano por sobre su ropa interior, Yoh cubría su boca para no dejar escapar sus gemidos, luego de haber terminado con su pecho la ropa interior que llevaba Yoh ya estorbaba, se la quito y continuo con su trabajo, volver a besar a Yoh mientras que lo seguía masturbando, no tardo mucho, Yoh termino en la mano de Hao, en eso todo paro en seco, el peli largo se separo del beso y quedo mirándolo, pudo ver algo de molesta en el rostro de su hermano.

-Vamos, dilo

-Que?

-Quiero escucharte?

-Esta bien, si no quieres que siga – Hao atino a levantarse, pero sintió como algo lo tomaba de la mano

-Quiero que sigas… - Dijo casi en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para Hao

-Perdón pero que dijiste? – Dijo en tono de burla

-QUE SIGAS IDIOTA! – Dijo casi gritando con su rostro totalmente colorado

-No es necesario que lo gritas – Y con esas ultimas palabra volvió a besarlo mientras separaba sus piernas y comenzaba a introducir uno de sus dedos, Yoh era estrecho, sintió como el cuerpo de este se estremecía, era obvio que el pelicorto era virgen, cuando sintió que este se acostumbro introdujo un tercer dedo, los saca y metía lentamente y a la vez los abría intentando que la pequeña entrada se expandiera un poco para que no le doliera tanto y así siguió hasta introducir un tercero, cuando sintió que este ya estaba listo saco sus dedo y miro el rostro de Yoh, tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente de ellos se podía ver como caían pequeñas lagrimas, lo abrazo y le susurro al oído.

-no estaría haciendo esto si no te amara – Esas palabras sorprendieron a Yoh

Y sin previo aviso comenzó a entrar dentro de Yoh, el pelicorto abrazo fuertemente a Hao, no creyó que el miembro de este fuera mas grande que sus dedos y que doliera tanto, Hao tampoco lo disfrutaba tanto, Yoh era demasiado estrecho y para peor sentía como este le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

-Por… favor… no te muevas… - Fue lo único que logro articular Yoh, sentía como si en cualquier momento se dividiría en dos.

Pasaron un par de minutos y por fin Yoh logro acostumbrarse, hizo un leve movimiento advirtiéndole al pelilargo que ya podía moverse, este comenzó lentamente, para evitar lastimarlo, podía ver que su rostro y sus gemidos expresaban dolor, pero poco a poco estos comenzaron a ser de placer, Yoh mantenía sus ojos cerrados, las embestidas comenzaron a ser mas rápidas, ya no podía evitar mas lo que sentía por su gemelo, a pesar que durante mucho tiempo lo mantuvo escondido ya no podía mas, su mismo reflejo le estaba demostrando lo que sentía, abrió un poco sus ojos y pudo ver como todo el cabello largo de Hao molestaba su rostro, tomo valor, y recogió el largo cabello de este e hizo que callera por el hombro izquierdo de este, rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y lo acerco para hacer que lo besara, Hao se sorprendió, luego de separarse lo único que recibió fue una mirada de parte del pelicorto que entendió perfectamente ''Di algo y te juro que me voy'', solo sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

Las embestidas no tenían control, lo único que salía de la boca de ambos era el nombre del otro, Hao había comenzado a atender el miembro de Yoh, pronto no soportaría más y quería que terminaran a la vez, Yoh no soporto mas y terminado entre ambos, eso hizo que comprimiera su entrada haciendo que Hao lo llenara por completo con su esencia, el pelilargo cayo sobre el pecho de Yoh, ambos estaban agitados, una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron Hao salió del interior de Yoh, podía ver como salía la esencia de Hao mesclada con un poco de sangre, el pelicorto quedo rendido en el suelo, cayendo en un sueño profundo, Hao solo sonrió, acomodo a Yoh sobre él y cubrió a ambos con su poncho, y poco a poco el también se dejo caer en un sueño.

Hao comenzaba a despertar, por unos instantes creyó que todo lo sucedido fue solo un sueño, pero al sentir a una segunda persona dormir plácidamente sobre su pecho, supo que lo fue. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, un poco de la claridad que comenzaba haber dio justo en los ojos de Yoh, este comenzó a despertarse, Hao quería saber que era lo que iba hacer así que hizo que si seguía durmiendo.

Yoh comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no estaba seguro ni donde estaba, ni que había pasado en la noche, bostezo y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cama, ni siquiera estaba en la posada, en eso llegaron imágenes a su cabeza de lo que sucedió la noche anterior y para peor se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho de Hao, se sentó en el suelo se dio cuenta que estaba tapado por el poncho de Hao, miro frente a él y se encontraba su ropa tirada, lentamente intento levantarse para evitar despertar a Hao y poder escapar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un mínimo movimiento algo lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a volver a acostarse en el suelo, no se había dado cuenta de que Hao estaba despierto, intento escapar, pero el pelilargo se coloco sobre él para evitar que escapara.

-Por favor… ya obtuviste lo que querías, déjame ir – Le suplicaba Yoh

-Te dejare ir, pero solo cuando me digas lo que realmente sientes por mi

-Y bien? Lo dirás o tendré que tenerte aquí todo el día?

-Te odio

-Si me odiaras te hubieras escapado la noche anterior antes de que pasara todo

-… - Yoh no decía ni una palabra, solo miro para un lado, su rostro se volvió a sonrojar

-Y bien…? Hasta que no lo digas no te dejare ir

-Esta bien, Te amo! Pero esto no esta bien, somos hermanos

-Yo también soy tu hermano y siento lo mismo, hermanito

-Por favor Hao, ya déjame irme

-Esta bien…

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y dándose la espalda comenzaron a vestirse, Yoh estaba apunto de irse, pero Hao lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a mirarlo, planto un dulce beso en los labios de este, esta vez Yoh no hizo ninguna resistencia.

-Espero que la próxima vez no tenga que usar cloroformo para atraparte

-Que! Como que la próxima vez!?

-Recuerda, eres y serás mío, no puedo espera hasta la próxima vez que pueda probar tu cuerpo –

Y volvió a plantar otro beso en sus labios, Yoh volvió a sonrojarse y apenas se separaron del beso este salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Hao, corrió hasta la posada, quería llegar antes que todos despertaran para que no supieran que no estuvo en toda la noche.

Como era de costumbre Manta iba a ver a Yoh como todas las mañanas, pero antes que entrara a la residencia pudo ver a lo lejos que llegaba corriendo Yoh y paro justo delante de él.

-Yoh pero que te paso, no estuviste en toda noche? Y por que te vez tan mal, acaso te encontraste con mas Shamanes y tuviste que pelear?

-Pues… algo parecido, mejor ven mas tarde, no quiero que se enteren que estuve toda la noche fuera y lo único que quiero es dormir

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Yoh!

Manta comenzaba a alejarse saludando, Yoh saco una de sus típicas sonrisas hasta que Manta se alejo lo suficiente para no verlo, las imágenes de la noche volvieron a su mente y volvió a sonrojarse y para mas peor le confeso sus sentimientos, realmente ya era hora que dejara de hacer esas caminatas nocturnas no?


End file.
